


A Happy Ending

by Mykayakrocks



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayakrocks/pseuds/Mykayakrocks
Summary: After the Nighthowler inccident that threw Zootopia close to chaos, the prey population lost trust with the predator population. Though most prey are understanding, there are others who aren't.  They've made life for predators harder, but most look past the hate and decide to live better lives. Just like two great friends who have had each others back  and that was all they needed to be happy. This is their story.





	1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE : You wanna share?

\- August 21, 2000 -

    At Lionheart Daycare, in a small playroom filled with young sheep, bunnies, foxes, pigs, wolves, and giraffes, a young Timberwolf is getting scolded by his teacher. "What did i say about taking other peoples cookies?" The Timberwolf replies, " But i did- " The teacher raises his voice a little, " And how many times did I have to tell you this?" The Timberwolf's ears flatten and he speaks softer now, " But i didn't do it." The teacher says in a strong tone, "Well Sally Hoppington says you have been and she has proof too. She found cookies in your cubbie. I'm sorry young man but i'm afraid I have to call your parents, and inform them of this misbehavior. 

 

  Suddenly a tiny white wolf approaches the teacher. He tilts his head to the side and has big puppy eyes, "Why are you angry Mr. O'Hare?" Mr.O'Hare, startled, responds " W-Well you see Larry here has been stealing others treats, which is very bad!" " Why?" Says the white wolf. "Well because others wanted those treats. ", says Mr.O'Hare. "But i saw Sally take other treats before, and then she uh put them over there." The white wolf points to Larry's cubbie. Mr. O'Hare looks at the wolves as he doesn't believe them. "Okay well I suppose i'll have a talk with Sally and see what she has to say about this, but don't think you're off the hook just yet." Mr. O'Hare walks away looking irritated.

 

  The timberwolf speaks up, " Th-thanks for that." The white wolf turns his head, "Welcome." He hangs out his paw toward the timberwolf. " Name's Gary." he says with a big smile which makes the little timberwolf smile as well. The timberwolf extends his paw out as well and shakes the white wolf's paw. "I'm Larry." "So did Sally really take those cookies?", Larry asks. "Nah, I did." Said Gary with a wide grin on his face. "Wait what!?" Larry says looking confused. "What? Hey, i got you out of trouble didn't I?" Larry couldn't disagree, Gary did save him from getting punished afterall. "Well your secret safe with me" Larry says. "I sure hope so. " says Gary with a raised brow.

 

    Gary slid his bag off his arms and unzips it. He turns around and is holding a big cookie in his paw. "You wanna share?" "Sure!" Says Larry. His tail begins to wag as Gary breaks it in half, but it broke uneven. "Oh darn" Gary said in a sad tone. Gary gave Larry a side glance then looked back at the broken cookie. Gary closes his eyes and holds out his paw with the 'half' of the cookie, "Here." "Are you sure? That's the bigger piece." Larry asks. "Yeah, afterall I've been the one taking them all." Larry and Gary let out a laugh. As the two wolves share the cookie they watch Sally crying as she gets scolded by Mr. O'Hare.

 

    "Hey do you wanna come over to my home? My aunt is makin brownies." Asks Larry. "Yes!" shouts Gary. "Brownies are my favorite!" Gary exclaims while clapping his paws together. He stops clapping and makes a face as if a light bulb lit up in his head. "So does this mean we're friends?" His tail wags uncontrollably. Larry leans back slightly startled by Gary's excitement. "Uh, yeah if that what you want." Gary's excitement grows and he jumps up to his feet. "Sweet, come on lets race." He runs off leaving Larry behind. " Hey! Wait up!!"

 

    As the hours pass by Gary and Larry play games like tag, hide-and-seek, and they would race each other seeing who's fastest. Gary won at every event. Larry was getting irritated at how athletic Gary was. "No fair! You're too good." Larry says in a grumpy tone. "Well maybe if you didn't suck..." Gary sticks his tongue out. Larry quickly pushes Gary, "No need to rub it in. " Gary just looks at Larry and grins. "And stop making that dumb face." Gary laughs, "Only if you stop making THAT dumb face... oh wait that's just your face!" Larry gives Gary a light slap on the head, there's a pause, then they both start laughing.

 

  Larry makes his way up a slide. He notices something familiar over the fence from the top. "Oh no." Larry gives a sigh. "What is it?" Asks Gary. "It's my aunt, she's here." "Oh, so you have to go?" Gary says with disappointment as he looks down to the ground. "Wait aren't you coming over?" says Larry. Gary quickly raises his head with wide eyes, "Oh yeah that's right!" Larry just can't help but to laugh at Gary. "Hey are you laughing at me?"

 

  "Noooo." Larry continues to laugh. Gary just rolls his eyes. "Alright let's go" says Larry. They make it to Larry's Aunt's car. "Hi auntie". "Hurry the fuck up, we gotta go get dem groceries John wants, and we don't got th- " Larry's aunt notices the white wolf. "Who's this?" "This is Gary! Can he stay the night?" Larry asks clenching his eyes shut as if he's wishing for some kind of miracle. Gary looks at Larry then to his aunt and senses some kind of tension. He feels as if he's not wanted around by the aunt, and is about to speak up but is interrupted. "We don't have time for this shit just get in both of ya." Gary and Larry quickly hop in the car. They head off to get the groceries and make their way back to Larry's home.

 

    It's a small apartment, it looks a little run down. It's anterior is made of bricks, some wooden planks over a window on the second floor, and just regular old roof tiles. They get inside and step on the cold tile floor that leads to cement brick walls and a small heater in the living room. "Aye you." Larry's aunt says to Gary. Gary turns his head and tilts it to the side. "When's ya parents picking you up?" Gary didnt think about that and explains how his mother is always busy with her coffee business, and that his father is out of town for a meeting. Larry's aunt cuts him off and says "Well we aint gotta phone so i guess ya stayin the night here. Just gimmie ya ma's address tomorrow."

 

    Larry leads Gary to his room and shows him around the house, which doesn't take long at all. "Nice place." Gary says unconvincingly. "Its okay i know it's not fancy- " Gary cuts him off, " no no it's not that bad, honest." Larry admires that Gary is trying to be nice. They hear a yell from downstairs, "AYE GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" It's Larry's aunt.

 

    They hurry downstairs where Larry's aunt has a tray of brownies out. "Happy birthday Lare-bare" says Larry's aunt. Gary looks at Larry, "It's your birthday?" "Oh yeah, heh, it is isnt it. Thank you auntie!" He steps back and motions his hands as if presenting an item on a game show. "Well as promised my aunts best brownies!" Larry's aunt speaks up, " Well dont get too crazy i don't need ya'll runnin around on a sugar high."

 

  Larry hands Gary a brownie. Gary takes a bite savoring the taste. He starts to smile and looks as if everything melted away and it was just him and the brownie. "Uh, hey there? Helloo earth to Gary? GARY!" shouts Larry. Gary snaps out of whatever daze he was in. "Oh sorry, but these are really good! Can i have another!?" "You better! I didnt make these for nuthin', plus i gotta watch my figure so i aint havin any." Says Larry's aunt. The two wolves enjoy their brownies while watching scary movies.

 

  Its 10 p.m. and the two wolves are equally tired and scared so they quickly make their way upstairs."U-uh do you mind if i stay in your bed t-tonight ?" Gary says in a frightened tone. "Y-yeah no p-problem." Says Larry. They make their way to Larry's room turning on every light they pass by. One light begins to flicker and they start screaming and run into Larry's bed covering themselves with blankets. The two fall alseep while holding on to one another.

 

  Gary wakes up in the middle of the night. He nudges Larry awake with his paws poking his snout. "Eh, what is it?" Larry mumbles sounding tired and confused. "Hey could you promise me something?" Larry not really understanding what's going on says, "Uh, sure what is it?" Larry says, "Would you promise that we'll be friends forever?" Larry sits up a little and says, " Of course, friends forever!" He holds out a pinky. Gary holds out his and they wrap their pinkies. " There it's a promise!" Says Larry as he lays back down and yawns. "Okay" says Gary as he falls back asleep staring at his pinky.


	2. He's the worst

**18 years later**

"Okay, okay now angle it down and push up."

"Like this?"

"Ah, it's loose come on just a little more. Alright i'm gonna turn on my right. Just keep pushing right there."

"Okay."

"Almost there. Push harder"

"Alright get ready."

Gary pushes one last time and the couch slips through the door frame. "Haha, Yes! We did it!" Larry exhales with relief as he sits on the floor looking exhausted. "More like i did it. I was the one doing all the pushing."

Gary walks in wearing a blue muscle tank top, black cargo shorts, a black watch, sunglasses on top of his head, and his black and blue cheetah airs. Larry is wearing a burgundy form fitting shirt, black underarmor joggers, and his timberlands. 

Pointing at himself Larry says, "Yeah well I did all the lifting." Gary rolls his eyes and contiunes to walk into the apartment that leads into the kitchen and living room. "It sure is a nice place though." Says Gary looking out the french window in the living room. 

As he looks out he sees an amazing view of Zootopia 3 stories up. "It better! I mean 1 1/2 baths, washer and dryer, big o'l living room, a marble kitchen with an island, two bedrooms, and only $950 a month! Its insane that we even found this place."

"Yeah it's great but are you sure we can afford it?" Questions Gary. "Yup, my job pays plenty. I can probably handle the rent, water, and electricity." Says Larry. Gary gives Larry a menacing look. Larry leans back with an arm in front of him as if he's about to block "Hey whats that look for?" Gary just sighs, "You know you don't have to do all that. I'm getting a job tomorrow so I'll be able to help out too."

Larry leans in and puts his paw on Gary's shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it bud I already saved up enough to pay rent for the next 2 months." Gary knew this already but he still felt like he needed to help out in some way. "Alright well at least let me be the one to fix anything that breaks." Gary pleads. Larry gives him a grin, " Okay Mr.Fixer-upper." 

Gary gives a little chuckle and smiles wide. He suddenly notices he was staring at Larry, who begins to snap at him with his fingers. "Hey! Gary? Ya good man? Hellooo?"

Gary shakes his head a bit, " Oh, yeah sorry. I'm fine just tired." Larry steps back taking his paw off of Gary's shoulder. "No kidding, you looked like a zombie."

" Oh thanks!" Gary says sarcastically. "Well anyway, um, which room was mine again?" "Straight down the hall past the bathroom." Says Larry as he points down a hallway. "Okay well I'm gonna get my things from the truck and unpack them." Says Gary as he heads out of the apartment down the stairwell. 

Larry shouts out to his friend "Alright I'm just gonna crash in my room I gotta wake up early tomorrow." A door swings open a floor below and a elderly tortoise walks out. He looks around as if hes trying to find something or someone. He spots Larry and shouts, "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" 

Larry flatens his ears and waves to the old tortorise, " Sorry about that. Have a goodnight sir." The tortorise turns around mumbling words that Larry couldn't make out, probably nothing good he thinks. Larry places a mat outside their frontdoor and places their spare room key underneath.

Larry heads to the kitchen and opens a box labeled "kitchen supplies". He pulls out a coffee maker and plugs it in. He opens another box and takes out some black coffee. He starts making the coffee, "Gary's definitly going to need this. He's probably gonna stay up all night." Larry says to himself shaking his head. Larry finishes making the coffee and leaves out a hot cup for Gary. "Alright my work here is done. " Larry streches his arms out, yawns, and heads to his room.

Gary returns from gathering as much of his items he could. He opens the door and enters. As soon as the door opens his nose starts sniffing wildly in the air. "Mmmm, is that..." says Gary. He quickly walks into the kitchen and sees the mug of black coffee. "Ah, my favorite! " He picks up the mug carefully and takes a deep inhale and exhale.

Then it struck Gary. Who made this in the first place? Knowing that it's only him and Larry he came to the conclusion that Larry was the one who made him the coffee. Gary couldn't help but smile about the sweet gesture his friend made. But that smile quickly turned into a frown. "Well darn, now i have to do something for him." Gary says with the least bit of enthusiasm. 

Larry always does things for Gary. He fixes the TV when its not working, pays for the both of them when they go out and eat, pays rent 2 months in advance so Gary could save money. Gary started to wonder what Larry's job was anyway. To be able to pay for all this by himself was questionable, but the thought evaded him. He thought more of how he has never truly been able to repay Larry for all those good deeds, and that iritated him the most. 

Larry had everything and was happy as could be, which made it harder for Gary to think of anything. Gary tilted his head back to let out a moan of iritation, "UGH!" He looked down at his black coffee, and slowly started to smile, " He's the worst!"


	3. Not Wanted

\- December 15, 2018 -

The next morning Larry starts to wake up to an annoying noise. Thinking its his alarm he checks his phone. "What the hell! It's 3:00 a.m." He notices the alarm is still going off. "Oh shoot!" Larry leaps out of his covers and off the bed onto the wood floor. He rushes out of his room and into a cloudy kitchen. "What in the world is going on!?" Exclaims Larry. 

Gary was standing on top of a stool fanning the fire alarm. "Sorry man, i didnt think these things actually worked." Yelled Gary over the alarm. Larry sees the smoking pan and quickly covers it and turns off the oven fire. The smoke starts to clear after a but and the alarm stops. 

"What are you doing?" Larry asks Gary. "I was trying to cook some food." Gary coughs some smoke. "Well it doesn't look like you succeeded, and since when do you cook anyway." Gary gives Larry a mean look, "I suppose not anymore thank you very much."  
Larry waves some smoke out of his face, "Good lets stick to that." Gary gives him a punch in the shoulder, "Okay thanks jerk."

They both give a little laugh. "You goin' back to bed?" Gary asks the timberwolf. "Who could even, I'm awake now." Says Larry. "You're welcome!" Gary says with a wide grin on his face. Larry rolls his eyes. "What are doing up this late anyways Gary?"  
"Well..." Gary motions for the timberwolf to turn around and so he does.

When he turns around he sees that the living room is all put together. The TV is placed on the wall next to the french windows. There's a glass table set up a couple feet in front of the TV. And then the couch that's in the shape of a 'L' is about 2ft. Away from the table. There's also some pictures and christmas decorations set up as well. It all looks aesthetically pleasing. "Wow! You did this all by yourself?" Larry says in disbelief.

"Yup! Pretty cool right?" Gary says poking his chest out feeling as proud as he could be. "I told you that i would help out in anyway i can."

"Well yeah but I didnt think you'd go this far. Thanks a lot man!" Larry says placing a paw on Gary's shoulder staring at the living room in disbelief still. "You've outdone yourself my man." Larry gives the white wolf a big pat on the back. Gary whimpers slightly. "What'd ya say?" Larry says looking at Gary. "Oh nothing." Gary says with a weird grin. Larry heads into the living room to admire the decorations up close.

"Well you might be awake but im tired as hell. So goodnight!" Gary say while giving Larry a lazy salute. "HEY! That's not fair." Larry whines. "Life's never fair." Garys says with a smirk. He heads off down the hallway to his room and closes the door. Larry sits down on the couch admiring the living room. He notices a picture that's hung up high. It's a photo of him and Gary's first night together when they were five. He stares at the photo some more and smiles.

**2 days later**

\- December 17, 2018 -

"Come on pick up already will ya." says Larry with his phone against his ear. He hears a clicking sound, "Hey sup you reached my voicemail leave a message!" Larry pulls the phone away from his ear and starts texting fast. He looks around for anyone familiar. "Seriously, of all the times he decides to be late."

A car pulls up in front of Larry and a door opens. Coming out of the car is Gary wearing a black hoodie, black joggers with white strips on the sides, and black boots.

Gary puts his paws in his hoodie and gives a shiver, as if having a cold chill run down his back. "Hey what so important that you had me come all the way out here for? "

"What? You mean you dont remember?" Larry says with confusion. Gary shrugs his shoulders. Larry rubs his head and lets out a sigh. "It's Judy's christmas party man."

Suddenly Gary's ear perk up and his tail starts to wag happily. "Oh yeah thats tonight isn't it?" Larry just shakes his head " Actually it's starting right now." Larry gives a tired look on his face, and points to the apartment building behind him. "Omigod! We're here already?" Gary says as if he's shocked. 

Larry rolls his eyes, "Come on. Lets try not to be any later than what we already are." Gary looks at what he's wearing and looks at what Larry's wearing. Larry has dark blue washed out jeans, black boots just like Gary's, and a black shirt with a brown leather jacket over it. " Wait should I at least change first, I mean look at you compared to what I'm wearing!" 

Larry turns his head just enough to look at hus friend. He looks down then back up. "Nah, you look fine. Besides its what you get for forgeting." He smirks then walks toward the building. "Hey! Thats not fair." Gary shouts. Larry turns around and says, " Life isn't fair. " he gives Gary a wink with a lazy salute then heads into the building. Gary blushes "Oh haha!" He heads toward the building.

"HEY!" Gary hears a voice from behind him and turns around. It's a porcupine. "Um, hello can i help you?" Asks Gary with a look of confusion on his face. The porcupine speaks up, "Yeah how about yous stop makin that dumb face and get outta my neighborhood. You're NOT wanted here!" Gary looks appalled, "Excuse me?" The porcupine gets closer to Gary, "You heard me. You predators make me sick. The lot of ya ought to leave zootopia and never come back!"

"I'm sorry sir but im just gonna go inside and enjoy a party. I hope you have a good day." Gary turns around and is about to open the door when something suddenly hits his head hard. "OUCH!" Gary rubs his head and his eyes grow wide at the sight of a crimson liquid on his paw. "WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" shouts the porcupine. Gary starts to panic and heads into the building as quick as possible.


	4. You Know You Love Me

Gary enters the building panting still in shock about what just happened. 'I was just assaulted' he thought. All that was running through his mind was confusion and hurt. He notices Larry checking his phone by the elevator. The white wolf frantically scans the room for a bathroom. He doesn't want his friend to worry. He figures he'll just tell Larry about it later tonight. He sees a bathroom just past Larry next to the elevators.

He quitely makes his way towards the bathroom. He makes it past Larry and inside the bathroom the door swings shut, and Larry turns his head as if he just heard a sound. Gary rushes to a sink a starts to wash the dried blood off his fur. "AH!" He winces as he goes over the wound. Its not deep but it still hurt.

Larry opens the door and sees his friend. "Gary you okay?" He walks toward Gary. Gary stands straight and gives a false smile, "Yeah just got something in my eye and came in here to wash it out." "Okay well hurry it u-" Larry stops what he's saying and focus his attention to a patch of pink fur on the side of Gary's head. "What's that?" Larry walks closer pulling Gary's head to him. "It's nothing just a scratch, Ah!" 

Larry takes a step back, " Who did this?" Gary looks up at his friend, Larry is bearing his teeth and is looking enraged. "Hey calm dowm. Calm down" Gary places a paw on Larry's shoulders. "Its nothing really man. " He tries to calm Larry down but he's aggravated. "NO! Its NOT nothing. You're hurt Gary! You were bleeding! None of this is okay!" 

Larry starts pacing back and forth. "We gotta do something about this!" Larry says angrily. "No we don't." Says Gary. Larry looks at him confused. "What?" "Look we didnt come here to pick a fight with some stranger okay, can we just try to enjoy the rest of this night man? Please?" Gary looks down to the ground trying to hold back some tears. 

Larry stops and leaves his mouth open as if he's not sure what to say. Larry closes his eyes tight, "Fine. We'll drop it for tonight. But dont hide these kind of things from me man." Larry places a paw on Gary's shoulder. Gary looks at Larry's paw, gives a sniffle, he pushes Larry's paw off. "Heh, you sound like you're my wife." Larry grins, "Heh" he gives a light punch on Gary's arm. "I just care man."

Gary wipes away a small tear, "Well thanks man, but ill be okay." He claps his paws together and smiles, "Alright lets get our party on! I hear eggnog calling my name!" Larry gives a slight smirk, "Okay."

They make their way to Judy's apartment. They knock and the door opens, a small bunny greets them, it's Judy. "Oh! Hey guys glad you could make it!" Larry nudges Gary, "Almost didn't make it cause of this guy." Gary gives a small chuckle, "Yeah sorry about that." Judy gives a smile, "Well you're here now so come on in and enjoy yourselves!" The two wolves walk in and scan the scene. 

Judy's apartment us much bigger than her old one. Theres a big kitchen to the right and a big living room to their left that leads down a hall to two bedrooms. Theres a double window door that leads out to a balcony. "Hey I'm gonna get some drinks, whud ya want?" Says Larry. "Some bourbon would be great right about now." Says the white wolf as he rubs his head softly.

Larry chuckles and gives Gary a wink, "Gotcha. " He heads off to the kitchen while Gary goes towards the living room. There a lot of people from the police department here as well as some, sloths? Gary feels overwhelmed and searches for a spot to sit. Someone suddenly taps Gary's back. "Hey long time no see ya nighthowler. " 

Gary turns around to see a charming red fox holding a glass of, water? He sniffs the air, nope definitely vodka. 'Geez how are these people not drunk already' thought Gary. "Hi Nick, how ya been?" "Oh you know same old, fighting crime here and there." Says Nick. "So works been busy I see?" Nick shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, not really to be honest with a bud."

He looks at Gary, "Are ya looking to get in some trouble tonight? And be careful with your answer. Im a cop afterall and what you say can and will be held against you." He winks at Gary. Gary blushes and says, "Oh no i would never officer. Actually to think if it I might have to be the DD tonight." He looks over towards the timberwolf taking shots in the kitchen.

Nick looks to the timberwolf then back to Gary then back at the timberwolf. "Well try to have some fun, eh." He raises his glass and winks again. Then he walks off to Judy who's out on the balcony. "Hey!" A voice catches Gary's attention. Its Larry coming over to him with three shots in one oaw and a drink in the other.

"Here youuu go one bourbon for the best friend there ever was." He gives the white wolf a goofy smile. "Youre drunk already arent yoh Larry?" Gary chuckles. Larry raises a brow, "Only buzzed, geez what do you take me for some lightweight?" Gary gives a smirk, "You are a lightweight Lare. I mean you're barely standing, haha."

"Okay smart guy." Says Larry. "You know you love me." Gary says sticking his tongue out at the timberwolf. Larry pauses for a moment staring at Gary.... he blinks a couple times then looks away. Gary's ears perk up and he tilts his head. "What? Was it something I said?" He looks at Larry awaiting an answer. "Nah" Larry says monotoned as he takes another shot.

The two wolves continue to talk with other people, they dance, and Larry takes another shot. 

"You want another drink? You dont seem to be having fun." Says Larry. "Huh? I gotta be DD since you're already drunk." Says Gary. "Wh- am not." Larry mumbles while taking another shot. Then he makes a face looking like he's suprised. "Hey we can uber! So now you have to drink!" Gary thinks for a moment. It would be nice to get drunk for once. He looks at Larry staring at him waiting for a reply. "Ugh! Fiiine." Larry jumps up "Yippee!!" He shouts with excitement. 

Gary laughs at his goofy friend, "I'm gonna regret this." Larry hands him another drink and a shot, "Can't regret what hasn't happened yet!" They clink their glasses and take a shot each.

**A few hours later**

\- December 18, 2018 -


	5. Curious

   

    The party has died down a bit. There isn't a whole lot of people left. Judy has nick help her clean the apartment up a bit while the mammals left are still chatting. "Hey Carrots." Judy gives her attention to Nick. "What?" She asks. "You remember how we met those wolves?" Nick points to a timberwolf and a white as snow wolf sitting on the couch drinking.  


    Judy sits and thinks for a minute, "Oh yeah, it was after the missing mammal case. I think the timberwolf approached me and said how cute I looked." Judy smiled a bit. "He was really nice for a wolf. Why do you ask?" Nick looks at the two wolves, "Do you remember meeting the whitewolf fella?"   


    "Um, lets see.... oh! Actually a couple minutes after the timberwolf left. A white wolf did show up asking where the timberwolf went. But that was it from him. I remember staying in contact with the timberwolf after that. But again why do you ask Nick?" Nick turns his attention to Judy. "Do you think they're dating?" Judy looks at the two wolves for a minute then back at Nick. "I dont know. Its not any of our business. "  


    Nick rolls his eyes. "I was just curious is all." "Well if you're so curious, why dont you go find out?" Says Judy. Nick raises a brow and grins, "I thought you said it wasn't our business?" Judy looks away from Nick, "Well i might be a little curious myself..." Nick gives a smile, "Okay so how should I ask them then?" Judy stops and thinks for a second, "Hmmm, maybe just ask about how they met aaand if that doesnt work.... flirt?"  


    Nick gives a suprised face, "You want me to flirt with them?" Judy puts a paw on her hip and gives Nick a dirty look, "Only to see if the other reacts. I'm not telling you to ask them on a date, geez." Nick mimics Judy's stance. "Darn I was really looking forward to it." He says in a sarcastic tone. Judy laughs and shakes her head. Nick walks off to meet up with the two wolves.  


    "What's up you two handsome devils!" Nick says while spreading his arms as if he's about to hug them. Gary snaps out of his drunken trance, "Oh hi Nick." Gary looks over at Larry and notices his friend is dozing on and off. Nick noticed too, "I see your friend had one too many?" Gary tries to focus on Nick, "Oh yeah, him and me both. Hehehe"   


    Nick thinks of how to get a reaction from Larry. He keeps the conversation going, "So, how did you two meet?" "Um lemme think..... it was in a daycare and stuff uhhh yeah." Nick realizes this would be harder than he thought. Larry quickly blinks his eyes to stay awake, and he notices Nick talking to Gary. He sits up and gets in Nicks face, "Heeeey Nickie wickie! How's my sexy foxy!" Gary's ears twitch and he raises both brows and looks over at Larry.  


    Nick notices Gary's reaction and thinks that its the perfect opportunity. "Oh im good. Hows my handsome wolf!" He pokes Larry's snout. Gary speaks softly in a barely noticable irritated tone, "He's fine!" Nick sees Gary's reaction and grins. He puts his paw on Larry's leg, and Gary's eyes go wide. "Aww looks like my handsome wolfie needs a place to stay hmm?"  


    Gary is about to interrupt but is stopped quickly by Larry's whispering that obviously isn't quite at all. Larrys hold a paw up as if to block Gary from hearing. "Naaah, I got a place with a handsomer wolfie." Larry says with a huge smile. Both Gary and Nick give a shocked face. Nick composes himself , "Well lucky you." He pats Larry on the shoulder and leaves the two wolves.  


    Nick makes his way to Judy. "So? How'd it go? You got a date?" Nick rolls his eyes, "Oh Haha. No, but I think we got the answer we needed."  


    Back to the couch where the two wolves are, Gary continuously taps his glass. "Hey stop that its hurting my head thoughts." says Larry rubbing his head. "Oh sorry." Gary sits and thinks for a while, "Do you wanna head home? Party's kind of dying down." Larry looks around, "Yeah probs best." Gary grabs his phone, "I'll get the uber.... says it'll be here in 5 minutes."  


    Gary stands up and stumbles for a second, but regains his balance. He turns to Larry and holds out a paw. "Come on bud" Larry sticks out his paw grabbing Gary's. Gary's ear twitches. He never noticed how warm Larry felt. He starts to think, have they ever held hands before? He shakes his head and regains his focus. He pulls Larry up off the couch. Larry sets one arm over Gary's shoulders and Gary put his on Larry's back for support. "Go lower!" Larry grins and winks at Gary. "You're drunk." says Gary. "So are youuu." Larry pokes Gary in the chest and they both start laughing.  


    They make their way to the door, out the apartment, and out the building to the uber. The uber drives slow in the dark night where the stars are clearly visible and the moon shines bright. They arrive at their apartment complex. Gary gets out first and helps Larry out and up the stairs. They make it to their apartment door. "Hey where are the keys?" says Gary checking under the mat.   


    "Right here!" Larry smiles and jingles the keys in one paw. "Quit playing around an give them to me." Gary says reaching for the keys. Larry jerks the keys away, "No! You gotta take em from me first." Larry sticks his tongue out. "UGH fine." Gary stumbles trying to stand up, still drunk. He tries to snatch the keys but Larry quickly moves out the way. Larry starts laughing as Gary tries again, and again and again to grab the keys without success. "Larry just hand them over!"   


    Larry dangles the keys in front of his face "Come and get em big boy!" Gary growles, "Thats it!" He tackles Larry and takes him down to the ground. Larry stuggles while Gary tries to get the keys. They roll over and Gary pins Larry's arms to the ground. The two wolves are inches from each others faces now. They breathe heavy and don't move.   


    Gary stares at Larry who seems to look calmer than he did a few moments ago. He still has the timberwolf pinned to the ground. Larry looks at Gary and then at his lips. They slowly start inching closer then pause. Gary feels his heart beating loud and he starts to feel Larry's heartbeart . Its fast and loud with every beat too. He starts to feel something else and its big. Gary quickly realizes its a bulge against his crotch. Larry's bulge. 'Larry's getting a boner!' Gary's heart starts to beat faster and he's breathing heavier. He can feel himself getting hard too.  


    They continue to inch closer and closer.... then Gary's ears perk up. He notices the keys are on the floor and he looks back at his friend...'my friend...my friend....friend'  


    Gary's eyes grow wide. He quickly grabs the keys. "Uh, i guess I got them." Larry blinks and looks up "Uh, yeah guess you did." A moment passes by and Gary still has Larry pinned on the ground. The two wolves only a centimeter apart. "Up." says Larry. Gary looks down at his friend "Oh yeah." He rolls off the timberwolf then stands up and unlocks the door.   


    The two wolves enter their home and are quite. "Um, I'm gonna head to my room." says Larry. "Uh okay, um goodnight?" Gary scrambles to look at anything other than Larry. "You can come with me, i-if you want?" Gary's ears shoot straight up and his tail starts to wag. He grabs his tail to keep it still. "Uh s-sure give me a minute. " His heart starts up again beating fast.  


   A few minutes pass, "Fuck it" Gary follows Larry's scent back to his room. More like stumbling to his room. "Fuck im drunk." He makes his way to the room. Its dark but he uses his nose and follows Larry's scent. He hears some muffled sounds and continues toward the scent. Larry's musk smells so good Gary takes a deep wiff and is hit with another heavy scent if alcohol.   


    He follows Larry's musk into bed. Gary feels something soft and grabs it, he quickly realizes that his friend is no longer wearing clothes and he's grabing Larry's butt. Gary lets go quickly hoping his friend didn't notice. He hears the sheets beginning to move. 


	6. It was Nothing

*sigh* "What was I thinking...."  
  
** 30 minutes earlier **  
  
    Gary hears the sheets beginning to move. Larry turns over facing Gary snoring as loud as can be. Gary leans back from the smell of alcohol pouring from his friends mouth. "Ugh, yup no." Gary makes his way ouy of the room.  
  
** present time **  
  
    Gary sat in the kitchen on a wooden stool in his blue boxers. He rested his head on the counter staring at the steam rising from a cup of coffee he made. The apartment was still and quite.  
  
    "How could I even think about doing that with Larry... he's my best friend." Gary just huffed and looked upset. "I mean am I even gay?" Gary raised his head up still with his attention on the mug. "Sure he's attractive but other guys compliment each other right? This doesnt mean anythi- "  
  
    Gary stops and thinks back to what Larry said less than an hour ago... 'You can come with me, if you want?'.... Gary looked back to the hallway that leads to their rooms. "But do friends say things like that? He knew what he was saying..... right? Is he gay?"  
  
    Gary turned his focus back on his mug. He takes a sip and puts the mug back down. "We were drunk and people do dumb things when they're drunk right?" Gary rubs his head and rest his paw on his shoulder. He thinks back to when he was on top of Larry outside the apartment. Gary blushes and shakes his head disapprovingly. "It was nothing. It means nothing. It meant nothing...it was nothing."  
  
    Gary slowly steps off the stool and onto the cold tile floor. He heads down the hallway to his own room. He looks back at Larry's room. He pauses for a moment and continues into his room.  
  
\- December 18, 2018 -  
  
    Later that day Larry wakes up. He checks his alarm clock its 1:26 in the afternoon. He yawns and streches letting out a small howl. The timberwolf scratches his head and looks around the room looking tired. "Geez i must've drank too much. " He gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.  
  
    He brushes his teeth and starts up a shower. He heads back to his room to grab some clean clothes. He gives a shirt a wiff and grimaces, "Eh, good enough?" Larry heads to the kitchen to grab a quick snack so the water can heat up. He makes his way around the corner and notices a mug full of coffee. Its cold.  
  
    Larry looks around the room with no sight of the white wolf around. "Gare? Ya here?" No response. He heads to Gary's room and opens the door. "Hey Gare?" Gary isn't in his room. "Hmm? Maybe he went out?" Larry gets into his shower that just warmed up.  
  
    Later after his shower Larry gets out of the bathroom in a towl. His fur is all ruffled up and still a little damp. He finishes drying off and gets dressed. Afterwards he makes his way into the living room. "Hmm... Gare doesn't usually head off without a word. I wonder what's up?" Larry pulls out his phone and calls Gary.  
  
    It goes straight to voicemail. Larry pulls the phone away and looks at the it confused. "His phone is always on him. He should've picked up." Larry stops and thinks for a moment. Across the room he notices his truck keys are still hanging near the front door. "What?" He whispers to himself.  
  
    He gets up and makes his way over to the front door. He grabs his keys, "Where could you have gone? Gary hates to walk anywhere let alone around this apartment." Larry decides to head down to his truck. He makes his way down the stairs when an old tortoise gets in his way. "Oops, sorry sir." The tortoise turns around "Well what in the world could all the fuses be about that you would charge down and trample over a old turtle like me."  
  
    "Im sorry sir, it won't happen again. Oh! By chance did you happen to see my roommate earlier?" The tortoise makes a face as if he was given some kind of ultimatum. "Ah! Yes I was on my way to check the mail when your friend ran into me too!" The tortoise raised his voice seeming irritated. Larry just gives a fake smile and rubs the back if his head. "But i do recall the lad looking a bit upset and in a hurry."  
  
    "Okay thank you sir!" Larry shakes the tortoise's, hand? Larry makes his way down the rest of the stairs. He gets into the truck, pulls out his phone, and starts to call Judy.  
  
    "Hey what's up?"  
  
    "Hey Judy have you seen Gary? He wasn't in the apartment when I got up and he didn't take my truck, so I dont know where he could've gone."  
  
    "Um no clue. Last I knew you guys left together drunk off your asses, haha. Um, maybe call Nick."  
  
    "Okay thank you."  
  
    Larry hangs up and dials up Nick.  
  
    "Yo, howls my wolfy doin'? Ya had fun last night?"  
  
    "What do you mean?"  
  
    "You left with someone last night. You guys were really touchy - touchy, all over each other, if ya know what I mean. So I just assumed you two love birds hit it off. Ya know some pookie pookie."  
  
    Larry's expression just drops flat. He looks almost devastated.  
  
    "Hello? Larry ya still there?"  
  
    "Oh uh-uh yeah anyway Im trying to find Gary. Ha-have you any idea where he could be, or have you heard from him?"  
  
    "Um no why do yu- "  
  
    ** click **  
  
    Larry hangs up on Nick. His eyes are wide and he looks as if a thousand thoughts are racing through his mind.  
  
    "Okay snap out of it. Nothing probably happened.... probably." He grips the streering wheel tighter. "Okay, if I was Gary where would I be. Think, think." He scans the surrounding area. A light goes off in his head and he snaps his digits, "I got it!"  
  
    Larry makes his way to a small café where Gary usually goes when he wants to clear his mind. Its not far from the apartment so it would make sense that he would walk there. Larry pulls up to the café and parks. He lets out a deep breath. "Why am I even doing this? Ugh, it's not like he went missing. Why am I so worried?"  
  
    Larry tilts his head back lets out an exasperated moan, and then focuses in on the café. His ears perk up standing alert. He sees a white wolf sitting at a table alone staring out a big glass window. Larry subcontiously starts to grin. "Well I guess I won't know till I find out." Larry gets out of his car and heads into the cafè.  
  
    Larry enters the café. The door rings a bell that signifies someone has just walked in, or has just left. He makes his way over to Gary. Larry sits down in front of Gary which startles him. "Omigod!!" Gary exclaims as he practically throws himself backwards. Larry quickly gets out of his seat in time to save Gary from falling over. He gently eases Gary back up. He returns to his seat.  
  
    "So.... um, Hey."  
  
    Gary changes his attention from adjusting himself to his friend.  
  
    "Hey.."  


 


	7. A party to remember

Larry speaks up breaking the awkward silence.

"So what's up?"

"It's nothing really." Says Gary unconvincingly.

"You walked almost 4 miles to this café without a word..."

Gary just raised his brows and shrugged as if to say "so?"

 

Larry frowns in irritation, "You dont even leave my side without telling me where you're going. " Gary looks at the floor to avoid eye contact with Larry. "You once texted me that you were using the bathroom... at a restaurant... and how the toilet cleaned your- "

 

"Okay, okay I get it." Gary interrupts.

 

Gary turns his head and makes eye contact with Larry. His fur looked as if he had golden highlights thanks to the sun coming through the window. Larry tilts his head ever so slightly, "Did something happen last night?"

 

Gary's ears perk up right away and then as quickly as they went up, they go back down. Larry notices and quickly responds by grabing Gary's paw which was holding his cup of coffee. Gary's eyes grow wide. "You can tell me Gare... we're friends, right?"

 

Gary sees the yearning from Larry's eyes. His mouth starts to quiver a bit. Unable to mutter a word. He struggles to get the words out his mouth. "I- I'm..."

 

"HEY! Who says you can do that here?" A sheep approaches the two wolves. Larry speaks up, "Excuse Me?" Gary shakes Larry's paw off his and avoids making eye contact with the sheep. "Im sorry are you deaf? Ya know I dont appreciate you predators comin in here and spreading your filth around like you own the place." Larry stands up from his chair, "Now wait just a second -" 

 

"Hey lets just leave." Gary says in a low tone to avoid drawing any more attention. Larry looks at Gary and sees his friend feeling embarassed and not wanted in the café. He gives a sigh, "Okay Gare..." He grabs Gary's paw. "Lets go home, okay!" He gives the white wolf a wholesome smile.

 

Gary smiles back, but the mood is soon interrupted. "What did I say about doing that in my shop!?" Larry almost forgotten about the sheep. He turns his head to the sheep wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt with checkered slacks and black dress shoes. "Im sorry you mean this?" Larry raises his and Gary's paws which are still held together. "How bout you and your boyfriend just get out and never come back!"

 

Larry's ears twitch and he looks at his and Gary's paws..."boyfriend?" He shakes his head and raises their paws in the air still held together. "HEY! I AM HOLDING MY BEST FRIEND'S PAW, AND I DONT CARE WHO SEES!" Gary's eyes grow so wide. One would think they'd pop right out his skull. He quickly grabs their paws and pulls them back down. "What the hell are you doing!?" Gary exclaims.

 

Larry puts his free paw on Gary's paw holding their other paws down. "Proving a point?" Gary looks around and notice that there are a few animals clapping and cheering. He notices the sheep manager turning red and looking embarassed. Gary cracks a slight smile showing a little bit of teeth. Larry stares long at the expression on his friend's face. He tugs on Gary's arm.

 

"Come on, lets go home!" Gary turns his attention to Larry. "Oh, yeah okay." Larry leads the white wolf out the café. The manager shouted something at the two wolves but they didnt notice as they were being cheered for even on their way out the door.

 

They get into Larry's truck and drive back home. The two wolves are silent on their ascend to the apartment. Once they get to the apartment Larry stops and turns to Gary. "Hey so are we gonna talk about, ya know?" 

 

"Uh, yeah. I just need to use the bathroom real quick." Gary said with a nervous look on his face. Larry opens the door and Gary quickly makes his way to the bathroom. Larry closes the door and locks it. He sets the keys down on the counter and makes his way into the living room.

 

He looks out the french window and notices its starting to snow. He turns his attention away from the snow to the pictures on the wall. There's one from a office party that Gary used to work at. Another when Larry met Gary's famiky for the first time. "Oy, that was a long day" Larry gave a little chuckle.

 

Then Larry came across one photo that put a big goofy smile on his face. It was a picture of him and Gary. It was a simple photo but it was not a simple day that led to that picture.  
_________________________________________________________

** 4 years ago **

\- October 31st, 2014 -

 

"Hey do you have the decorations?"

 

"Most of them. But these pumpkins are impossible to find.

 

"Oh come on you're being dramatic. Perfectly round 24 in. Tall pumpkins with a slighly small slanted stem are totally in season this year."

 

"..... riiight. Well do you think you could come down here and help me out Gare?"

 

"Can't I've got to prepare the food."

 

"What is there to prepare? Just throw some candy bowls and drinks around. People will be to drunk by the end of the night to even remember."

 

"Well im not getting drunk so ill enjoy the food at least."

 

"You are a wiz in the kitchen, maybe ill be sober too."

 

Gary bursts out laughing

 

"You? Okay sure"

 

"Okay well if you're done laughing ill get back to this impossible scavenger hunt. "

 

"Okay see ya later. Bye."

 

"Bye."

 

**click**

 

Gary starts prepping the snacks for the party. "Okay snacks for me, snacks for the beginning sobers, snacks for the drunks, and munchies for the potheads!" Gary claps his paws together, "Ah, its perfect!"

 

Gary goes around the house setting beer pong tables and other games to play. He gets one room ready for people to play the birds and the bees. He sets a bowl of condoms inside the room.

 

**ding dong** 

 

Gary's ears stand straight and makes his way to the front door. He opens the door. "Hellooo gare-bare baby waby!!" 

 

"Oh! Mom! Uh, what are you doing here? " Gary is forced into a hug with his mother. "Oh honey I was passing through and just had to see you!" Gary fake laughs and pulls his mother off him. "Okay but how'd you know where I was?" His mother gives him a confused look. "Your boy toy harry-"

 

"Larry"

 

"Whatever darling he could be barry, tarry, dairy, or Gazelle for all I care. He said you were having a party here. "

 

"Okay first of all he's my friend-"

 

"Oh call it what you will but you're not fooling me."

 

Gary just gives an exhausted look. "Alright well you have to leave." Gary's mom turns her head so quick. "What? Why? You clearly need help here this place is a disaster!" She throws her paws in the air motioning around the house.

 

Gary rubs his paws through the fur on his head pulling some skin back. "Oh mom its great to have you here." Gary just sighs and follows his mother into the kitchen.

 

**four hours later**

 

"Okay, phew, thats the last one. Now to let Gary know." Larry pulls out his phone and dials Gary's number. 

 

**click** 

 

"Omigod thank you for calling i need you here right now!"

"Uh, okay what's wrong?"

"My mother's here."

"Dear god. Ill be there as soon as possible."

 

**click** 

 

Larry gets in his truck and takes off to the house. When he gets there there are animals flooding the house and the music is so loud he could feel the base in his truck. "What in the hell?" Larry steps out of his truck and makes his way into the house.

 

Animals are partying everywhere in a drunken rave. Larry looks around spinning in circles searching for Gary. He's shoved into mammal to mammal and was suddenly jerked aside into a closet.

 

He stops spinning and it goes dark. A light clicks on and gary appears out of no where. Larry ,scared, impulsively just punches whoever was in the closet with him. He hits Gary straight in the snout. "Ow! Omigod why the hell did you do that?" Gary holds his snout which is in intense pain. Larry's eyes nearly pop out his head, "Omigod gary im so sorry! Are you okay? "

 

Larry puts his paws on each side of Gary's face adjusting it to get a better look at his handy work. "There's a little blood but thankfully I didn't break anything." He rubs Gary's ear and top of his head. Gary grabs his snout again, "Well it feels broken." He wiggles his nose. Larry rolls his eyes, "Anyways why'd you bring me in here? Whats going on? Why are there so many people here?"

 

"Ugh, my mom was passing through and thought it was a great idea to visit me, and then redecorate the house and turn this party into hers." Larry shrugs a little and raises his paws up, "Well thats your mother. What'd you expect?" Gary just sighs, "I dont know but she ruined my party. She just comes into my life every now and then and just takes over and I have no control." Gary starts to tear up. "I just wanted this afternoon to be perfect ya know."

 

Larry grins a little " Well it still can be." Gary raises his head and tilts it to the side. "What do you mean?" Larry motions to a bottle of moonshine tucked up in a corner above Gary's head. Gary gives Larry a eye roll and shakes his head laughing. Larry leans over Gary and reaches for the moonshine. "So do you want the first shot?" He wiggles the bottle around giving a goofy smile. 

 

Gary takes the bottle and flicks the cap off and starts drinking from the bottle. "Oh okay big boy." Larry punched gary in the shoulder. " My turn." The two wolves spend the next hour drinking and talking and making fun of each other. "Hey, hey hey hey hey hey Larrrrrrry!" Larry lowers his head and whispers, "whaaaaaaat?" Gary pulls out his phone, "Let's take a picture!" Larry raises his head back up, "Omigod yessss!"

 

Gary grabs Larry with one arm around him, "Say happy Halloween!!"

**click**  
_________________________________________________________

\- present day - 

 

Larry steps back from the wall of photos and makes his way into the kitchen. He starts to make coffee while waiting for Gary. 5 minutes later. The coffe maker beeps and his ears perk up. He pulls the coffee away and pours it into two mugs. Larry picks up the mugs and takes them into the living room and sets them down on the glass table.

 

Gary comes around the corner from the hall and starts to sniff the air. "Oh you made coffee?" Larry gives him a look, "No its actually vodka!" 

 

"Oh haha. Are you joking though cause I could use some right now." Larry lets out a soft chuckle. Gary sits down next to Larry and his attention turns toward the window, "Wow its already dark." Larry looks too , "Yeah I guess it is. Uh, anyways what did you want to talk about bud?"

 

Gary takes a sip of his coffee, "Mm, this is really good!" 

 

"Come on stop avoiding the question. I let you spend 20 minutes in the bathroom and we both know you weren't using it."

 

"Actually I was- "

 

"Gare."

 

"What? Im just trying to say- "

 

"Gary!"

 

"Just hold on a min- "

 

"Gary just say it!"

 

"Fine! I'm gay! Happy?"


	8. Secrets

Larry just sat there with a shocked impression on his face.

 

Gary starts to feel regret. He holds his arm as if to hug himself. He looks down at the end of the couch away from Larry.

 

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?"

 

Gary closes his eyes and waits for a reaponse, but there is none. His worst fears start runnung through his head. 'What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he moves out? What if... what if...'

 

Suddenly Gary feels a slight push and opens his eyes to the timberwolf hugging him. Gary stood still as the timberwolf's hug grew tighter. It felt weird, Gary thought.

 

"Okay that's enough hugging, what's up with you man?"

 

Larry releases his grasp around Gary and steps back. "Oh, uh sorry, I'm just really happy for you. And that you told me of course." Larry scratches his head. Gary notices his tail wagging. "Yeah, I can tell." Larry sits back down on the couch and Gary slowly joins him. "So you're not weirded out by it?" 

 

"What? Hell no man. You have the right to be and love whoever you want, and i support you 100%. You're my best friend after all." He winks at Gary which makes the white wolf blush a bit. Which really isn't noticeable under all that fur.

 

"Thanks man. That really means a lot." Larry takes a sip of his coffee. "No problem man. Ill always be there for you. You can count on that. " Gary picks up his mug and takes a sip. They sit there for a little bit and dont say a word. Its a comfortable silence. 

 

Then Larry puts down his mug and stands up. Gary's eyes follow as he does. "Alright I'd love to stay up and talk more about this but ive got a class tomrrow. Can we raincheck?" Gary tilts his head , "Class? What class? I never heard this before." Larry walks past Gary and turns around walking backwards. "You're not the only one who's hiding things." 

 

"I wasn't hiding anything. I told you-"

 

"Technically you did hide it and just told me about it soo yeah." Larry makes guns with his paws and pretends to shoot Gary. "Nighty night mystery man." Gary laughs, "Have a nice night cowboy." Gary pretends to tilt a hat. Larry chuckles and turns to head to his room down the hall.

 

Gary curls up on the couch with his coffee and starts to smile. He lets out a relieving sigh. "Thank goodness i got that out the way." Gary draws his eyes to the picture of him and Larry on the wall. They were in a closet and had the silliest smiles. "That was a crazy day." He suddenly remembers something his mother said that day.

 

"Oh call it what you will, but you're not fooling me." 

 

Gary shakes his head. "Why would she ever think that? He's straight." Another memory slides its way into Gary's mind. The night after the party when they got home and Gary ended on top of Larry, and they both had boners. Gart starts to blush again. "He's straight! He's your best friend! Agh I'm going to bed!!" 

 

Gary stands up and looks down. He has a boner. Gary's ears fall flat and he rushes his way to his room. Larry suddenly walks out of his room and bumps into Gary. "Oh! Sorry bud didnt mean to-" Larry looks down and notices Gary's boner. He quickly looks away. Gary starts to panic "It's not what you think-" 

 

"Oh no you're fine I'm just going to the bathroom, but you clearly need it more than me." Gary tries to cover his throbbing member with his paws. "Im just heading to bed, bye." Gary continues down to his room. "Okay night" Gary's door slams shut. Larry looks back to Gary's room and chuckles a bit. He shakes his head and looks down to see he's pre-hard.

 

Larry's happy expression fades and he quickly heads back into his room shutting his door. 

 

\- December 23rd, 2018 - 

 

Gary was out at a grocery store getting food and ingredients for the christmas dinner he and Larry planned a couple months back. Gary decided to make Rosemary roasted potatoes, Portobello pot roast, green beans, corn, sweet potatoes, and a desert that's Larry's favorite No-bake eggnog bites.

 

He runs around the store looking for all the ingredients. He turns down an aisle a notices a familiar figure. He narrows his eyes to where they're nearly squinting. It's Larry! Gary tries to hide behind his cart and slowly backs up. He still felt a little awkward around Larry ever since the night of the boner inccident.

 

Gary notices another figure coming into view. He stops and slowly inches his way back closer to Larry. It's a white wolf. Gary brings himself out from behind his cart to get a better view. He sniffs the air. His ear twitch. "Female?" He looks closer. She's wearing a nice form fitting black winter coat with a navy blue scarf, she's also wearing what looks like black slacks. "Is she into business? Hmm." 

 

Gary slowly feels a shadow encompass him. He tyrns his head to see a female hippo towering over him. "Sorry dear would you mind moving over." Gary steps aside, "Oh sorry, no problem ma'am." He looks back over to where Larry was. They're gone. Gary frowns a bit, "Hmm, he bever mentioned anything about her before." 

 

Gary finishes up getting all the groceries and makes his way back to the apartment. He makes his way up the stairs and is stopped by the old tortoise exiting his apartment. "Oh! Hello sir." The tortoise stares at Gary for an uncomfortable amount of time. "Are you that rascal that was making out with your girlfriend at that apartment a couple of nights ago." Gary's ears flaten and a smirk makes its way across his face. 

 

He thought Larry was a girl! "Well we weren't making out sir. We just fell uh, climbing the stairs." The old tortoise took out his glasses and out them on. He squinted looking up and down Gary. "Yup! I'm sure it was you. And you youngsters were definitely making out like a bunch of horny teenagers."

 

Gary's expression remains still like a statue almost frozen. "Excuse may you please move out the way." The old tortoise wacks Gary with a crane. "Ow! Geez okay sorry." He sticks his tongue out at the tortoise. The tortoise turns his head and shouts "And keep it in your pants next time." Gary rolls his eyes and makes his way to the apartment.

 

Gary reaches the apartment door and stops before putting the key in. He kept thinking about what the old tortoise said, "making out like a bunch of horny teenagers." Gary tries hard to remember that night. "I dont remember that at all. I was on him then i grabbed the keys and we went inside.... that's it right?" Gary shakes off the thought and opens the door.

 

As he enter the apartment he sees Larry sitting on the couch. "Oh hey Larry, you won't believe what the old tortoise from downstairs said." Larry gets up from the couch and runs over to Gary holding the groceries. "Hey let me help you out there." Larry takes a couple bags from Gary. "Ah, thank you sir!" Larry sets the groceries down on the counter.

 

"So what did the old fart say this time?" Larry starts to take groceries out the bags. "He called you a girl!" Gary bursts out laughing. Larry just frowns, "Oh haha, how am I the girl? If anyone is a girl it's you." Gary stopped his fading laughter and gave a mean look to Larry. Gary digs in a bag and takes out a bag of toliet paper. He undoes the bag and takes one roll out. He throws the roll at Larry.

 

Larry catches the roll. "You know you throw like a girl too." Garl snarls, "Why you!" He charges at Larry and picks him up. "Whoa!" Gary keeps running to the living room and brings Larry down to the ground. "Ah so its a fight you want, eh?" Gary stands up, "What do you mean, I won." He starts to walk away and Larry quickly grabs Gary's foot and pulls it bringing gary down.

 

"Haha gotcha loser!" Larry starts to get on top of Gary to pin him down and make him tap out. Gary quickly turns over on his belly and pushes back throwing Larry back on the ground. Gary quickly pins Larry's arm to the ground. "Look who's top dog now." Gary poses showing off his muscles. Larry ,still under Gary, is panting. "Ugh! You piss me off sometimes." Gary gets in his face, "Oh yeah? Well do something about it then."

 

They stay there both panting. Larry slowly raises his head to Gary's. "Well what is all the ruckus about?" Gary quickly turns his head to see a white wolf standing right by them with her paws on her hips. Gary gets off Larry and pulls him up. Larry dust himself off, "Um Gare, this is Lydia. Lydia this is Gary my roomate." Lydia extends her paw, Gary does the same. "Its a pleasure to meet you." Gary just awkwardly stares, "Uh, you as well."

 

Larry claps his paws together, "Okay! Those groceries aren't gonna unload themselves."


	9. You Know Me

 

    Gary follows Larry to the kitchen. "So how long have you two known each other?" Lydia walks to a stool near the counter. "Um, i think what, ever since we were about 5." She looks over to Larry for confirmation. Larry shrugs, "Probably. Doesn't really seem like its been that long. " Lydia rolls her eyes, "You never remember anything ya idiot." She sits up on the stool and rests her head on her paw.

  
    Gary is frozen holding some groceries. Lydia looks at Gary confused , "Are you okay?" Gary blinks rapidly and looks at Lydia. "Uh, yeah. It's just that Larry has never mentioned you before."   


    "Larry!" shouts Lydia.  


    Larry jumps at Lydia's shout and hits his head on the counter when coming up. "Ow!" Lydia continues to dig into Larry, "You never mentioned me once? Now thats just plain rude." She crosses her arms and pouts. Larry scratches his head with a grin on his face. "Sorry Lyd." Gary starts to laugh a bit and steps back from Larry. He covers his snout.  


    "What? What's so funny? "   


    "That's not the only thing you forgot. " Gary points at Larry's armpits. Larry raises his brows and looks at his pits and gives them a wiff. "What? I dont smell anything?" Lydia starts to cover her muzzle and laughs too. "Ohmigod Larry. When was the last time you took a shower?" Larry drops his arms, "Oh come on it doesn't stink that bad... does it?" He looks between both Gary and Lydia's facial expressions. "Fine! Ill take a shower."

  
    "Oh geez yeah right now!" Gary motions Larry to the bathroom. "Yeah agreed!" Says Lydia. Larry drops his jaw slightly and looks at both his friends in disbelief. "Oh come on!" Lydia gets off the stool and makes her way behind Larry. She pushes him towards the hallway. "Go you stinky goof." She giggles. "Okay okay im going." Larry looks back and smiles at Lydia.  


     Gary looks at the two of them and his ears fall down. He instantly gets into the kitchen and continues to unload the groceries. Lydia makes her way back to the stool. "So how long have you guys been friends?" Gary raises his head and thinks for a moment. "I think since we were 5 too." Lydia acts shocked, "Really? I've never heard of you either." Gary frowns a little, "Well Larry doesnt always share everything in his life I guess."  


    "Oh no I know everything about Larry." Gary smirks and gets out a cutting board. "Well I guess he doesn't really tell you EVERYTHING now does he?" Lydia gives a smirk and rest her head back on her paw. "And it looks like he doesnt tell you EVERYTHING either, huh?" Gary slams a knife on the cutting board with some vegetables.  


    "What's his favorite color?"  


    "Easy, a dark red but not close enough to be considered burgundy! What was the first word he spoke?"  


    "Bone! What's his grandmother's name?"  


    "DIANA! Who did he have a crush on when he was 8?"  


    "Alicia, she was his third crush! What's his 3rd cousin's name?"  


    "RYAN! HAH!"  


    Gary and Lydia stare at each other with fire in their eyes. Gary tries to think of something that Lydia could never know. It appears Lydia was doing the same. They both shout at the same time, "WHAT DID LARRY SAY ON AUGUST 7TH WHEN HE DROPPED A COOKIE ON THE GROUND AND ACCIDENTLY STEPPED ON IT!!! 'I GUESS THAT'S HOW THE COOKIE CRUMBLES!!!!!' AGGH!"   


    They both grunt in frustration. They look at each other and start laughing. "Haha well i guess we both know Larry pretty well." Said Lydia. Gary wipes away a tear from his eye, "Yeah I guess so."   


    "Who's his favorite sing-"  


    "Gazelle."  


    "Aggh!" Lydia raises her fist in the air and shakes them. Gary just laughs and shakes his head. Larry pops his head around the corner. "Hey whats going on out here?" Gary starts cutting up some carrots, "Hm? Oh nothing just chatting." Lydia nods her head agreeing with Gary. Larry sees the carrots and walks up behind Gary, he reaches over him and grabs a piece of carrot. Larry throws it in his mouth, "What ya makin?"  


     Gary lightly elbows Larry in the stomach to distance the half naked wolf from him. "Um, just some salad for tomrrow." Larry tilts his head to the right, "Aw what about me?" Gary rolls his eyes and turns around "Fine ill make you some too." Larry scrambles his hand on Gary's head messing up his fur, "Thanks bud." Larry leaves the kitchen and makes his way to the bathroom.  


    Lydia rolls her eyes, "He's such a goof right?" Gary gives a fake laugh, "Yeah I guess he is." Lydia hops off the stool "Alright well I just wanted to pop by and see Larry. Im gonna head out, let him know I had a nice time. " She winks at Gary and leaves. Gary's tail stops waging and his ears fall down. He thinks to himself, 'What could she have meant by that?'  


    Gary thinks about what the old tortoise said about Larry making out with a someone. 'Could he have meant Lydia? I mean from the back we look the same.' Gary frowns a bit and looks down at the carrots. *sigh* "Well I shouldn't be suprised right? Honestly why did I ever think that me and Larry could be anything more than friends?"  


    He continues to make his and Larry's salads for the next day. After that he heads to the couch and turns on the TV. He flips through channels but couldn't find anything to watch. He clicks the source button and moves it over to Hulu. He searches for shows to watch, and ends up clicking on a movie called, Alien.  


     He gets up and goes to his room to grab a blanket. He curls back up on the couch. Suddenly he notices Larry coming out the hallway wrapped in only a towel exposing the rest of his furry body. Gary starts to blush a bit and just hides his face under the covers. Larry looks around confused "Where's Lydia?" Gary poked his head from the blanket, "Oh yeah um she said she had to go. Also she said she had a nice time? What's that mean? "  
  
   

    Larry walks over to Gary, "We just went out and ate some food, and then I showed her the apartment." Gary comes out of the covers a bit more , "Oh okay." There's a short moment of silence, "So is she like, you're girlfriend orrr..." Larry's ears perk up and a big grin crosses his face, "What if she was?" Gary covers his expression with the blanket, "Nothing I guess, just wondering." Larry's grin fades and he looks a bit more serious this time. "Well she's not. She's an old friend is all."  
  
   

    Larry turns his head away from Gary, "Besides she's not my type anyway." He scratches his chin. Gary's ear stand tall and his eyes pop out a bit. There's more silence but it felt weird somehow. "So whatcha watchin?" Gary sits up adjusting himself, "Uh, it's Alien." Larry quickly turns his head, "Alien? Ooo let me get some popcorn." Larry heads into the kitchen and opens up a cabinet pulling out two bags of sweet and salty popcorn.

  
    "So if she's not your type, then who were you making out with a few nights ago?" Larry unwraps the packages, "What do you mean? I havent been with anyone in a long time." Gary tilts his head looking confused, "That old tortoise downstairs said he saw you makin out with someone a few nights ago." Larry's faded voice speaks over the microwace, "That old coot said that? He's practically blind. He probably didnt actually see anything." 

  
    "He seemed pretty sure though." Larry makes his way over with the popcorn. "Well can't believe everything ya hear Gare! I promise you you would've known if I was. You know me better than anyone I know." Gary's tail started to wiggle under the covers. Larry pulled the blanket up and slid in with Gary. "Hey! You're still wet!" Larry rolls his eyes and laid his back on Gary with the popcorn in his lap. "You know you love it."  


    Gary rolls his eyes, "Whatever, can you at least share the popcorn?" Larry moves the popcorn between him and Gary. Gary starts the movie and slowly adjusts to get more comfortable.  


 

 


	10. A Friend

 

\- December 24th, 2018 -  
  
  
     Gary slowly opens his eyes, squinting, cause the sun was shining in his face. He moves out of the sun's way and rubs his eyes. When he opens them he notices that Larry is laying his head on his lap. Gary just stays there enjoying the warmth from Larry's body against him. Gary starts to doze off again, but is woke up by a loud noise. He looks down at the timberwolf with his mouth open, snoring.

   

    Gary couldn't help himself and let out a small laugh. Larry snores again and its louder than before. It causes Larry to gasp for air a little and he starts to wake up. He rubs his eyes and slow rises up. He looks around as if he's woken up in some strangers house. Gary just watches in amusement.  
  
   

    "Ugh, what time is it?"

   

    Gary looks over Larry at the microwave. "Uhh, I think it says... oh! It's 12:39."

   

    "WHAT?" Larry jumps off the couch in a heartbeat. "We slept through half the day?"

   

    Gary raises his paw extending a digit pointing up to the ceiling. "Aaand a whole night!" He says with a grin.

  
     Larry frowns his brow, "Oh haha! We gotta get going!" Larry heads to his room to change his clothes.

  
    "Um what exactly are we doing today? " Gary questions as Larry hops out to the living room trying to slide on some joggers. Larry points to a corner near the TV, "That!" Gary looks over to the empty corner and sits for a moment thinking............ "Omigod!! We haven't put up a tree???" Larry lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes. "Yup. Lets just hope they're still selling some." He manages to get his outfit on. "Well get off your lazy ass. You're coming too so get dressed."

   

    "Ugh oh fine!"

   

    The two wolves finish getting ready and head downstairs to Larry's truck and head off into town. They make it to the nearest area selling christmas trees. It looks almost deserted. Their hopes of finding the tree went down instantly. They get out and head in.

 

     "Maybe there's still one... somewhere." Gary said unconfident. They make their way past all the shrubs and twigs left behind from previous trees. Larry sees the owner and makes his way towards him. The owner is a beaver wearing a beanie, winter coat, sweats and boots. "Excuse me sir." The beaver turns around to greet the wolf, "What the hell do ya want!"

   

    "Uh, is there any chance that you have any trees left?"

   

    "Oh so you didnt get a tree, eh? Well thats unfortunate......" The beaver looks at Larry who's pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes. "Oh fine! Geez. I have a few left over in storage just for instances like this. Follow me." Larry jumps with joy, "YES!" He quickly turns to Gary. "Hey so i got the tree down can you run down to the store and get some ornaments real quick?" Gary's eyes follow Larry's tail as it moves left to right insanely fast. "Uh sure? I dont think i ever seen you this excited before, heh."

   

    "Oh just go get the ornaments!" Larry pushes Gary to the truck. "Aye aye captain!" Gary gives Larry a little salute and walks over to the truck. Larry watches as Gary gets in and drives off. Larry then follows the beaver to the storage.

   

    Back in the truck Gary heads to the nearest store. He pulls up to a store called, Four Seasons. "If they don't have 'em, who will?" Gary gets out and heads into the store. He walks in and sees that the store has a small café in it, and the smell of coffee overflows his snout. He shakes his head, "Stay focused Gary." He marches off to find some ornaments for the tree.

   

    He pass about 5-6 aisles till he comes across an aisle full of christmas decore. He also notices someone else is in the aisle. Gary decides not to distract himself and pays the stranger no mind. He grabs some silver and red ornaments and lights for the tree. He reaches for the last red ornament. As he lays his paw on it , at the same time another paw grabs the ornament. Gary looks up at the person connected to the hand.

   

    It's another wolf. The wolf has white fur with some very light, barely noticeable, gray around the wolf's face, and black fur under his eye lids. The wolf has light brown eyes that stand out in the wolf's fur. The wolf is wearing a white and black champion hoodie, gray champion sweats, and black Timberlands.

   

    The wolf retracts it's paw, "Oh, uh, I'm sorry." Gary stays silent staring at the wolf. The wolf tilts his head "Um, hey. You good?" Gary snaps out of his gaze, "Oh yeah um, I- I just , um, was getting this ornament!" He shows the ornament. "Aaand now i gotta go." He turns around and starts to walk off. "WAIT!" Gary stops and turned his head around. "Uh i actually need that ornament. You see my friend got drunk and fought my tree last night cause he thought it was making fun of him. So yeah, I have to get everything again."

   

    Gary looks down at his ornaments. It appears he has an even amount of silver than red. "Uh yeah. Looks like i actually dont need this one, so uh here." Gary hands the ornament over to the wolf. "Thanks!" The wolf's tail slightly starts wagging. Gary smiles and waves to the wolf before starting to walk away again.

   

    "Oh wait one other thing!"

   

      Gary sighs and turns around again to the wolf who's closer than before. The wolf extends his paw, "Hi! My name's Nathan." Gary's arms ,filled with Christmas supplies, makes a poor attempt at shaking the wolf's paw. Nathan lets out a small laugh. "Im Gary. It's nice to meet you Nathan." Nathan gives Gary a slight smile, "Uh yeah, you too." Before Gary gets a chance to leave Nathan speaks up again. "Hey you wanna grab some coffee?"

   

    Gary's heart skips a little. "Um well I really have to-"

   

    "I can pay for it."

   

    "Let's get some coffee then. What are you standing here for? "

   

     Nathan starts laughing and grabs the ornaments from Gary and places them in his cart. Gary remains still. "Well? Come on then." Nathan starts pushing the cart and Gary follows. The two wolves check out their items and head to the café. They order their drinks and sit at a table close to the entrance.

   

     "So why are you getting decorations? Dont tell me your drunk friend fought your tree too, did he?"

   

    Gary laughs at Nathan's joke, "Heh, uh no no actually we forgot to get a tree."

 

    "No!" Nathan says in disbelief.

   

    "Yes. It's true. We are the biggest procrastinators especially around the holidays."

   

    "We? So is he like a boyfriend?"

   

    "Oh no no not at all. He's a friend. His name is Larry. We just got an apartment together about a month ago."

   

    "Oh okay. Thats good." Nathan winks at Gary, which causes Gary to blush a bit.

   

    The two wolves chat for a bit more. Then suddenly someone comes rushing into the store yelling.

   

    "GARY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!"

   

    "Oh boy." Gary says while sliding down in his seat.

   

    Larry looks over and sees Gary at the café. "Hey! Asshole!" Larry starts walking fast towards Gary. "Nice friend ya got there." Nathan said sarcastically. "I left him out in the cold about two blocks over." Nathan's expression jumps with astonishment, "Oh wow!" Gary cowers further in his seat, "Yeah."

   

    Larry finally reaches the table Gary is at. "Hey remember me, Larry, your friend you left out in the cold. Yeah im here. Nice to see you again." Gary stood up from his chair, "I know I know, and I am so sorry." Larry continues over Gary, "You know i had to drag that damn tree two blocks. Oh yeah, I got the tree by the way. You're welcome!" Gary didnt really know what else to do but apologize. "Im really sorry Lare. I- I got the ornaments." Gary holds up the ornaments.

   

    "Oh great! You got the ornaments.... actually those really look nice thank you, but im still mad at you."

 

     Nathan stands up and extends his paw to Larry. "Uh hey its not his fault. I distracted him and then we got some coffee. So blame me not him. " Larry looks at Nathan's paw then at Nathan then at Gary, "Who is this? " Gary motions a paw at Nathan, "Well this is Nathan. We actually just met."

 

     Larry shakes Nathan's paw giving it a firm grip. Nathan matches his grip and starts to squeeze a little harder. Larry starts to squeeze harder as well until they both eventually just give up.

   

    "Well its nice to meet you Weat thin."

  
    "Its Nathan."

   

    "Whatever. Anyways Gary come on we gotta head home and put up the tree that I drug here..on my own... in the cold."

   

    "Omigod, you're never gonna let me live this down." Gary lifts his head up and lets out a sigh.

  
    "Well it was nice meeting you Gary, and what was it? Harry?"

   

    "Larry."

   

    "Whatever." Nathan turns his attention back to Gary and hands him his phone. "Can I get your number?" Larry looks at the phone then at Gary who's looking at him and Nathan. There's some tension in the air. Gary starts to feel like he's being interrogated the way Larry is looking at him.

  
 

     "Uh yeah." Gary types in his number and hands the phone back to Nathan.

   

    "Talk to ya soon?"

   

    "Yeah see ya."

   

      Larry grabs Gary's arm and pulls him out the store. They get in the truck and head back to the apartment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a character I created. Let's see how this unfolds. More to come.


	11. In the Heat of the Moment

 

    Larry and Gary get back to the apartment and bring in the decorations and tree. Larry makes Gary drag in the tree and decorations by himself.

  
    "Happy now?"

  
    Larry looked over at Gary with a wide grin on his face. "Yes very much so!" Gary walks over to Larry and flicks his snout. "Ouch! Hey what's that for." Larry holds his snout and starts to tear up. "That's for being rude." Larry wiggles his nose and turns his attention to Gary. Larry shrugs hus shoulders, "Well if you didn't leave me out in the cold dragging a tree around." 

  
    "Ugh, I said I was sorry. I just got caught up is all." Larry crosses his arms "Yeah with your new boyfriend." Gary is taken back by what Larry said and he hesitates to speak. "He - he's not my boyfriend. We just met." Larry looks to the ground and mumbles, "Yeah whatever." Gary starts to walk away, "What does it matter to you anyway." Larry hesitates in his response unsure truly why it mattered to him in the first place. He looks back at the ground and in irritated tone says, "It doesn't."  


    Larry uncrosses his arms and walks over to the tree and decorations. He starts to set the tree without saying a word to Gary. Gary grabs some ornaments and begins at the top and works his way down. It's silent the entire time. Suddenly Gary's phone makes a ringing sound notifying he got a text. Larry mumbles again, "Wonder who it can be?" Gary rolls his eyes and walks over to his phone. He picks it up and unlocks his phone.  


    It's a message from Nathan! "Hey i dont have any plans tonight if you want to hang out? You can bring your bodygaurd too if ya want." Gary chuckled and started typing back. Gary's chuckle caught Larry's attention. "Who is it?" Gary looked over at Larry then to his phone, and back at Larry. "Uh, it's Nathan. He wants to know if we can hang out." Larry tilts his head, "We?" Gary places his phone down and makes his way over to Larry. "Yeah both of us, I mean if you dont want to you don't-"   


    "I'll go."   


    "Uh, okay yeah he said around 9 if that's fine."  


    "Yeah lemme just get a shower real quick."  


    "Yeah good idea."

  
    "What's that mean?"  


    "Nothing! Nothing! Haha go shower."  


    Larry gets up and heads down the hall. Gary lets out a deep sigh. He looks around him at all the decorations trash. He starts picking it up and placing it in the trashcan. He looks back at the tree admiring the symmetry of it. He smiles. Larry pops his head out from around the corner. "Hey think fast!" A small object flies right towards Gary. Gary catches it flinching a little. "A present?"  


    "Yeah it's your christmas eve gift. Smallest one remember." Gary looks at the wrapped box examining the poor effort that went into wrapping it. "No need to judge, geez, you know im no good at it. Well, go ahead and open it. "   


    "Oh, let me get yours real quick so we can open them together." Gary heads to the hall where Larry is at. "Wait! Stop right there." Gary stops in his tracks only a foot and a half from Larry. "Um, why?" Larry's head disappears, "Im naked you idiot lemme get a towel." Gary's tail starts to wag. He quickly grabs it and heads to the couch to prevent it from wagging any more.  


    Larry comes out in a towel hanging low on his waist. Gary gulps and nearly stays still for too long looking at the half naked timberwolf. "Well? Where's my gift spacehead?" Gary gets up and opens a closet in the hall. He reaches far back on the top shelf and pulls out a small box. He walks back over to Larry and hands him the box. "Alright on three we open them, okay? " Gary nods in approval. "Alright 1...2....3!"   


    Larry and Gary quickly opend their gifts throwing the wrapping on the floor. Both of them appear to be holding the same black box. "No? Did we get each other the same gift!" Gary sighs, "I think so." They both start laughing. Larry looks at Gary eagerly, "Well open yours first!"   


    "Alright." He slowly opens it by removing the top of the black box. When he looks inside there is a shine of silver. It's a ring. "Well?" Gary's almost speechless, "Huh?" Larry rolls his eyes, "Do you like it?" Gary pulls out the ring which appears to have a silver chain connected to it. Larry starts opening his box, and pulls out the same silver ring connected to a silver chain.

 

    "I like them." Larry puts his necklace on and looks at the ring then up at Gary. "Well dont look at it here give me." Larry takes the necklace from Gary and slides it around the white wolf's head to his neck. Gary grabs the ring and admires it. "It's - uh, thank you Larry. I really like it." Larry's tail starts wagging fast. "Uh, heh, yeah no problem man. I like your gift too." There's a short lived moment of silence. "Well I guess ill hop in the shower real quick then we can leave."  


    "Oh yeah um sure yeah go ahead." The timberwolf heads down to the bathroom and closes the door. Gary grabs the ring hanging on his chest and longingly looks at it.   


** 20 minutes later **  


    Larry walks out into the living room in a black V-neck shirt and dark blue jeans with his timberlands. He sees Gary sitting on the couch fidgeting with the ring. "Hey! You ready to go?" Gary snaps out of his daydreaming trance. "Oh, yeah! Let's go." The two wolves make their way out the apartment and down to Larry's truck. They get in and start making their way over to Nathan's place.   


\- 9:26 p.m. December 24, 2018 -  


    They arrive at Nathan's place. It's a two storey house covered in christmas lights with: a balcony, wide windows, a large front yard that has a small pond in it with stoney tiles leading up to the front door. "I thought you said he lived in an apartment?" Gary stares in awe at the house, "Um yeah. I mean he has roomates so i guess you could call it an apartment?" They make their way to the front door and knock three times. They hear muffled sounds on the other side. The door swings open.  


    It's not Nathan. It's a black panther dressed in a orange hoodie, and grey joggers. "Um, is Nathan here?" The panther looks at the two wolves as if she's judging them. The panther tilts her head back and shouts, "Nathan!" More muffled sounds come from upstairs. Suddenly Nathan comes rolling down the stairs and crashes into the wall at the bottom. "Ow."  


    Before Gary can show his concern the panther speaks. "Oh stop being so damn clumsy seriously. Youre gonna break your neck one day." Nathan gets up holding the back of his head. "Thanks for the concern Tiana!" Tiana walks away leaving the door open. "Well dont be strangers, come on in." Larry walks in first and Gary follows suit. "Hey nice to see ya guys its been forever." Gary chuckles. Larry notices and rolls his eyes.  


    Nathan extends his paw to Larry. Larry extends his and grasps Nathan's with a firm grip. Nathan matches Larry's grip. Larry squeezes harder ssdoes Nathan until they both just give up.   


    Gary rolls his eyes and goes to shake Nathan's paw too. However, instead of a pawshake he is met with a hug from Nathan. It's warm and his fur felt so soft. Larry stood there eyes wide with a slight twitch. Larry speaks up, "So this is where you live? Thought it was an apartment."  


    Nathan turned his attention away from Gary to Larry. "Oh haha yeah well i mean i have two other roomates so it's kind of like an apartment?" Gary gestures to Nathan , "See! I told you." Larry rolls his eyes again. Nathan turns to Gary and grabs his paw. "Here, lemme give you the grand tour." They ebter a large area of the house where the kitchen connects. "This is the kitchen and living room area. We got a 65" TV with some gaming consoles, this big old couch, the kitchen us where I make all the magic happen. " Nathan winks at Gary. Gary blushes.  


    "There's also one and a half bathrooms down here. That door leads out back. Then as you saw when you came in that little area is the guest area it has a 55" TV in there with a love seat and coffee table." Gary looks around in awe while Larry has an uninterested look on his. "Upstairs is my room, Tiana's room, Clarence isnt here right now but his room is up there as well along with two bathrooms in the hall. Oh and we got a work shed out back. So yeah thats about the gist of it."  


    "It's all pretty cool i couldnt imagine having all this stuff." Gary said in awe. "Yeah its alright." Larry says unimpressed. "Well Clarence makes a lot of money from stocks and his job as an anesthesiologist." Nathan starts walking into the kitchen. "You guys hungry? Im cooking a three cheese lasagna right now but we got some snacks un the pantry." Gart claps hus paws together "I'm starving whatcha got?" Larrt sits on a tall stool near the counter.  


    Gary turns around to Larry, "Hey Lare want anything? " Larry looks around, "Just a water for right now." Gary taps Nathan on the shoulder, "Hey where are your glasses?" Nathan closes the pantry door. "Uh right over here. Here you go." Gary hands Larry a glass of water. "So Nathan how long have you lived here?"  


    "About a year now I think. Its pretty nice out here. Tiana always compains about how its not humid enough around here. I guess she prefers the rainforest district than the city. How about you?"  


    "Oh well ive been in the city for as long as I can remember really so I guess i dont have much of an opinion about it."  


    Larry raises a paw, "Same here. But i have an opinion. The people around here can be really annoying sometimes. In their big fancy houses. That's why we chose an apartment more on the outskirts of town."  


    Gary chimes in, "Yeah i guess we're moreish country folk." Nathan laughs a little which causes Gary to laugh. Larry, however, remained still with his emotions. Nathan wipes a little tear from his eye and focuses on Gary's chest at something shiny. "Hey what's that."  


    Gary looks down at hus necklace "Oh! This? It's a gurft i got from Larry. You like?"  


    "Yeah it looks really nice on you. "  


    Larry frowns his brow in annoyance.  


    "Yeah i really love it!" Exclaims Gary. Larrys ears perk up at Gary's remark which causes Larry's tail to wag. "Uh yeah, Gary got me the same gift actually. Its kind if funny."  


    "Yup sure is." Nathan said with less emotion than when he talks to Gary. The three wolves talk for a while. When the dinner is ready they eat. Larry sat between Gary and Nathan but it dudnt stop them from conversing. It starts to get late. Larry gets up from the table, "Hey Gare its kind of gettin late we sgould head back."  


    "Oh yeah you're right. Sorry Nathan I guess we have to leave. I had a great time and the food was amazing."  


    "Im just glad we could hang out let's do it again sometime."  


    "Of course yeah. Oh hey do you want to come to this Christmas party thing tomorrow?"  


    Larry interjects, "Gary im sure he's busy- "  


    "I'd love to. Ill be there" Nathan looks at Larry and pokes out his tonugue a little.   


    "Great cant wait."  


    Gary and Larry leave Nathan's house after saying goodbye to Tiana. They get into Larry's truck and make their way back home.  
They make it back to the apartment and head in.  


    "Nathan's pretty nice right?"  


    "He's fine I guess."  


    "Okay? Whats up with you Mr. Attitude? "  


    "What attitude?"  


    "The one you got right now. Everytime I mention Nathan you get all grumpy."  


    "Oh I do not!"  


    "And now you're getting defensive. "  


    "Am not!"  


    "Are too!"  


    "Just drop it."  


    "What? Do you not like him?"  


    "I just dont think he's your type that's all."  


    "Okay? So what's my type?"  


    "What?"  


    "Who's my type Larry?"  


    "Wh- well i dont know. Just not him."  


    "Why not him? He's nice, smart, handsome. "  


    "Pfft okay whatever."  


    "See! What is your problem with him? "  


    "I dont have a problem with the guy."  


    "Then why don't you want me talking him?"  


    "I dont know. Maybe you shouldn't just hop on the dick of the first guy who gives you attention!"  


    "Really? So thats how you think if me?"  


    "No Gary! I didnt mean that. "  


    Gary pushes Larry out of the way and heads down the hall towards his room.   


    "Gary wait!"  


    "Dont talk to me!" Gary slams his door right in front of Larry's face nearly hitting his nose.  


    "Gary please open up. I didnt mean it i swear."  


    Gary's door swings open. "You know what? I have always been there for you through all your countless girlfriends." Gary gets in Larry's face causing him to slowly back up. "So tell me what gives you the right to say that crap about me. When I've never judged you once!" Larry doesn't know what to say as he continuously stumbles over his words.  


    "I- I just dont want you to date him. "  


    "And why not!"  


    "I- "  


    "Come on tell me."  


    "I- "  


    "Why don't you want me to da- "  


    Gary's words are cut short as Larry grabs the white wolf and kisses him.  
  



	12. A Happy Ending

 

    <p>Gary's words are cut short as Larry grabs the white wolf and kisses him. Larry caresses the white wolf's face as he pulls Gary into the kiss more. He hesitantly pulls away from Gary releasing him from the kiss. Larry drops his head into the white wolf's chest. He slowly raises his head and is met with a shocked yet confused expression.

 

     "Um... okay...uh- " Gary didn't know what to say at the moment.

 

      Larry took a step back "Im sorry I.... I didn't m- "

 

     "Larry I- "

 

     "I should go."

 

     Larry starts walking away towards the front door. Gary watches as the timberwolf gets closer and closer to the door. Gary stood there watching Larry about to leave. His mind started to panic. His throat felt like a ball was inside it preventing him from speaking. All he could do was watch. Larry makes his way to the front door. He reaches for the door knob.

 

     "I love you."

 

     Larry paused. His paw nearly about to grasp the door knob. Gary gasped and covered his mouth with his paws. His ears fell flat. The room became silent. "Im sorry I.. I - "

 

     Larry opened the door and walked out. Gary stood still and quiet. The silence in the room suddenly started to become loud. Walls felt like they were closing in. Gary stumbled backwards and tripped landing on his back. "Ow." He picked himself up and sat on the couch. He sat there for a few minutes with his paws covering his face. Then Gary stood up with tears in his eyes.

 

     "No I- I can't..." Gary ran to the front door, swung it open, and left the apartment. "I have to find him. I cant let it end like this." Memories flooded his mind. They've been through so much together and he didnt want to give that up. Gary ran down the stairs out to the parking lot. Larry's truck was gone. "Shit." Gary wiped his tears then looked around, it was dark and foggy so he couldn't see that far out. "Ugh where would you go?" Gary started walking to the city that lit through the darkness.

 

\- 11:58 p.m. December 24th, 2018 -

 

     Gary's walking down the streets of Zootopia searching for Larry. He's been searching for almost an hour now, but to him time hasn't passed. He's too focused on finding Larry he barely notices the cold. It started snowing hard and now the snow has reached Gary's ankles. "How the hell did I end up in the tundra district?" Gary and Larry lived close to the tundra district, however it's an hour walk away from the apratments, so gary turned back around and headed back towards the city. The snow is even worst than the fog now Gary can barely see through it. He nearly ran into a hare that just passed him by.

 

     Gary kept thinking about the kiss. It brought him joy but at the same time regret. "If I only stopped him from kissing me maybe he wouldnt have ran away." Gary pulls out his phone and tries to call Larry again. No response. Gary decides to leave a voice message. "Hey I know that you dont want to talk about what happened and we dont have to. I understand if you dont feel the same, I'll move out if thats what you want." Gary pauses, "I can't find you by the way. Im out in the city right now searching for you. So if you could pick up that'd be great. Bye."

 

     Gary puts away his phone. He sees an alley and runs to it. He looked around and saw the exit of tundra district 2 blocks down. Suprisinly since the alley was out of the wind's direction it felt a lot warmer than it was before. Gary slides down against the wall, "How am I going to find him in this damn city? " Two big muscular figures from down the alley spot the white wolf. They start moving, walking over to Gary.

 

     "Hey you!"

 

     Gary tilts his head "Um im sorry what?"

 

     "Did I fucking studder mate?" As the two figures came into the light Gary could see them more clearly. They were kangaroos!? "What's a wolf like you doing out here huh?" The second kangaroo had darker fur, "Yeah? You hunting some fucking rabbits. I swear some predators never change."

 

     "No Im trying to find a friend, and what are you doing in the tundra district?"

 

     "None ya fucking business!" The lighter kangaroo got closer to Gary looking him up and down. "You should keep your damn nise outta other peoples business." The darker furred kangaroo steps in close as well. "Wait. I think I seen this twat before!"

 

     "For real?" Said the lighter kangaroo.

 

     "For real?" Said Gary.

 

     "Yeah he was actin all gay and shit with another wolfie. Probably his boyfriend!"

 

     "Oh really? Where's ya boy toy now wolfie, huh? You seem lost. Cang find your way back?"

 

     "No no im fine really, um, I think im just gonna go." Gary tried to walk away but was quickly grabbed and thrown back.

 

     "Oh hell no. You ain't goin' no where wolfie. Cant have you spreadin that gay shit."

 

     Suddenly both kangaroos started attacking Gary. Hitting him, kicking him, picking him up then knocking him back down. Gary tried to fight back but he couldn't. The darker haired kangaroo kicked Gary one last time. This time Gary gasped, feeling as if he couldnt breathe. He laid there on the snow shivering in pain. The two kangaroos left Gary alone and walked away down the alley.

 

     Gary slowly got on his stomach and tried to crawl away. Every movement he made caused intense pain. He winced and grabbed his ribs. He stopped crawling and rolled over on his side. He laid there in the cold with his eyes looking tired. Gary felt hopeless. It hurt to move, to breathe, and to speak. Gary laid there thinking that this was it. He'd lay here in the cold and die. He thought he would never be able to see Larry one last time. "L- La- Larry" tears suddenly rushed down his face. And Gary slowly closed his eyes.

 

    "Gary?...Gary!!" _______________________________________

** 20 minutes ago **

-12:08 a.m. December 25th, 2018 -

 

     In a park ,on a bridge that arched over a wide river, Larry was looking down into the water. He was thinking about the kiss. Why did I do that!? He thought. However, Larry knew the answer and that made him angry for some reason. "Agh! Why? I ruined everything." Larry picks up a loose piece of the bridge and throws it into the water. It makes a big splash.

 

     "I didnt want it to happen like that. It felt like the only thing i could do. Agggh! God why?" Larry throws another piece into the water. A figure in the distance approaches the bridge. Larry strains his eyes to make clear of what he was trying to see. He saw white fur! "Gary!"

 

     His expression turned to disappointment when he saw that it wasn't Gary. "Nope! Sorry to disappoint bud." It was Nathan. "What are doing here?" Larry asked rudely.

 

     "I could ask you the same."

 

     "I asked first."

 

     "Okay geez. Well Gary left his scarf at my house. I just popped by the apartment to give it back but he wasnt there. Well no one was. So I came here."

 

     "Why here?"

 

     "Gary mentioned this place to me before. Said it helps him clear his mind."

 

     "Well he's not here."

 

     "I see that... I also see that something's bothering you. Did you guys get in a fight?"

 

     "No... well yes but thats not it."

 

     "Sure... then what was it."

 

     "Nothing." Nathan got closer to Larry. "Tell me."

 

     "No."

 

     Nathan got even closer. "Oh come on." Larry started to get angry and irritated. "I said no!" Nathan poked Larry's head "Just tell me." "AGH! I KISSED HIM OKAY!?"

 

     "Oh." Larry kept his angry snarl. He notices that Nathan isnt mad or shocked. His expression soon turns to confusion. "You're not mad?"

 

     "No. Actually I kind of figured that he liked you more than me."

 

     "What made you think that?"

 

    "The necklaces." Larry raised his paw to touch the ring that was around his neck. "When I saw those I just knew. So it doesn't suprise me." Nathan handed the scarf to Larry. "Please find Gary and give this to him. I know you love him so bring him back safe." Larry took the scarf and watched as Nathan walked away into the dark. After Nathan was no longer to be seen Larry took out his phone and called Gary. Ut went straight to voicemail. Larry remembered that he could just check Gary's location since he has it on. Larry waits for his screen to load and is shocked by the results.

 

     "Tundra district? Larry's stomach turned and he suddenly felt uneasy. He quickly turned his phone off and rushed to his truck. He starts it up and takes off on the road to the tundra district. After 10 minutes of driving Larry arrives to the tundra district gate. He gets out of his truck and heads in towards Gary's location. The snow was hard to see through. "Geez no wonder he got lost in this."

 

     In the distance Larry sees a figure laying in the ground. "Gary?" He slowly pushes his way through the snow to the shadowy figure. When he gets closer he sees the figure is starting to get covered in the snow. He also notices a glimer that catches his eye. It squints his eyes and sees a ring attached to a chain. "Gary? Gary!" ______________________________________

** present time **

\- 12:38 a.m. December 26th, 2019

     Larry rushes over to Gary. He pushes his way through the heavy snow. He reaches Gary and sees blood darkening the snow thats covered most of his body. "No no no no no." Larry gets of his knees and starts clearing the snow off Gary. He rolls Gary on his back and rips off his shirt. He carefully lays hus head on Gary's chest.......... ** bump bump ** Gary us still alive! "Yes!" Larry gets out his phone and dials 911.

 

     ** 15 minutes later **

 

     The paramedics arrive on the scene. They rush over to where the two wolves are. They arrive to see Larry snuggled up against Gary trying to keep him warm with his body heat and a jacket on the both of them. The paramedics quickly work to get Gary into the ambulance. Once Gary is in they rush to the hospital. Larry follows the ambulance in his truck. Once they arrive at the hospital they get Gary out and wheel him straight to emergency care.

 

     Larry tries to follow them but us stopped by a nurse. "Im sorry only family members are allowed back here."

 

     "What? What are you talking about lady? Let me go! He- he's my boyfriend!"

 

     "Im sorry sir but unless he's your spouse we cannot permit you to go back.

 

     " Larry does not like the idea of not being with Gary right now but he cant do anything about it. "Fine. But can you please let me know when I can see him?"

 

    "Of course. When the doctors are finished I will let you know."

 

 

     "Thank you." Larrymakes his way over to the uncomfortable waiting area chairs. He sits down and tries to get comfortable. Time goes by and Larry starts to get drowsy. The nurse comes by every now and then ti give the timberwolf some coffee so he can stay up. Almost 2 hours pass by but to Larry it feels like forever.

 

    Suddenly a panther comes out of the ED and heads to the nurse. He whispers something only audible to her. She nods and the panther walks back into ED. Larry gets out of his seat and heads over to the nurse. "Um hey any update?"

 

     "Yes, the doctor says they just finished up."

 

     "Okay can I go back there now!?"

 

     "Im sorry the doctor says that your friend needs at least 8 hours rest. Unfortunately that means you can not go back there right now." Larry's ears fall flat and he sulks back to his seat. Hours pass and Larry did nothing but pace back and forth in the waiting area and consume liters of coffee.

 

     Time seemed to flow more slowly to Larry. The waiting started to turn into torture. He felt like he was in some terrible hell loop where he'd constantly pace around waiting for some news but the news never came. All of a sudden the nurses phone starts ringing. She qucikly picks it up and listens attentively. She nods her head a couple of times then hangs up the phone.

 

     "Now!?"

 

     "Yes! You may go back. "

 

     Larry rushes in and looks at all the patients, searching for Gary. He makes his way all the way down to the last room. Its Gary's room, which is obvious cause it says his name on it. He hesitates to open the door. But he takes a deep breathe a slowly creaks the door open. Larry enters the room and finally sees Gary.

 

     Gary laid in a hospital bed with his torso, and left forearm wrapped in bandages. He had an eye patch covering his right eye as well. Larry stood there horrified at what became of his friend. Larry rushed over to Gary's side and grabbed his paw. He looked up and down and began to tear up. He started sobbing and a tear fell from his cheek and landed on Gary's cheek.

 

     "God you're so ugly when you cry."

 

     Larry stopped sobbing and opened his eyes to see Gary gazing up at him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and with a swift motion, he swooped down and hugged Gary.

 

     "Ow ow ow ow!"

 

     Larry quickly released Gary from his grasp. "Oh I so sorry!! Are you okay? Are yoh hurt? What hurts?" Gary's pain turned to laughter. "Hahaha you always were pretty rough." Larry frowned his brow, "You wanna get another injury? " Gary just stuck his tongue out at the timberwolf.

 

     The two wolves shared a laugh for a few moments, but the reality of their situation sank in. Larry sat down in a chair next to Gary's bed. "Im sorry I walked out on you."

 

     "No dont apoligize. I shouldnt have antagonized you in the first place."

 

     "No if I had just stayed then none of this would've happened." Larry grabs Gary's paw and hold on to it tight.

 

     "What would've happened?"

 

     "What?"

 

     "What wouldve happened if you stayed?" Larry hesitated to answer because he didnt know what wouldve happened had he stayed. He couldn't think of a thing. Well he had one idea but he didnt want it to be true. Maybe that's why I ran away, he thought.

 

     "You see sometimes things are meant to happen for a reason."

 

     "No!" The abruptness in Larry's response shocked Gary a little. Gary looked at his friend with greater concern which was ironic since he was the one in a hospital bed.

 

     "This should have never happened to you! It shouldn't happen to anyone."

 

     "I agree but thats not the world we live in." Gary squeezed Larry's paw almost as if to say, i understand but it's okay. Larry looked at his and Gary's paws holding one another tightly.

 

     "You're my best friend Gare..."

 

     "And you're mine Lare."

 

     "I don't want anything like this to ever happen to you again."

 

     "You cant always protect me."

 

     "From now on I'll always be with you Gare..."

 

     "Heh, what are you talki- "

 

     "I love you Gary."

 

     Gary paused. Did I hear that right? He thought. He looked to Larry who was looking back with a stern look on his face. He was serious. He actually meant it. He actually said it. Gary's face lit up with joy.

 

     "I - I love you too Larry!"

 

     "And..." Larry's grip loosened up as he stood up. "There's something I need to do."

 

     "You going som- "

 

     Before Gary could finish his sentence, Larry bent down and kissed the white wolf. Gary grabbed Larry's shirt and brought him in more. Larry hoped on top of Gary not releasing him from the kiss still. He was careful to not bump into anh of Gary's injuries. Larry continued to kiss Gary over and over and over again. He caressed Gary's face abd brought him in more and more with every kiss.

 

     Gary runs his paws through Larry's fur. With each passionate kiss the heat rises causing Larry to pant. He pulls away from Gary. Both wolves breathing heavy looking longingly into each others eyes.

 

     "I love you."

 

     "I love you."

 

     The two wolves share a couple more kisses. "Do you mind?" Larry points to the bed. "Oh? Uh not at all." Gary adjusts himself onto his side making space for Larry on the bed. Larry lays down then grabs Gary and pulls him closer. Their noses touch. "I never want to lose you Gary." Gary rests his paw on Larry's face. "You never will." They close their eyes and slowly drift off into sleep.</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you for reading this far. I appreciate all your feedback. Technically this marks the end of the story, but let me know if you want to read more by going to my amino and liking my recent post. I do plan on making an R rated chapter soon. So if youre interested just be on the lookout for that. And once again thank you!
> 
> \- mykayakrocks


End file.
